Started When We Where Younger
by zhuzhu415
Summary: The gang is in high school and its not exactly what you might expect. T for violence and some suggestive materials
1. Chapter 1

" I don't see why we had move I was perfectly fine at my old school with my old friends."

"Come on Lanie you said you were going to be a good sport about this." Lanie's dad said as they pulled up to the school.

"Yeah well.." Lanie said

" Just try and have a good day baby girl."

"Alright daddy I love you." Lanie said pecking her dad's stubbly cheek.

"I love you too."

"I been in the gym all summer, I'm sure I'll make varsity again this year." Javier said.

"Really Jav? You already know Coach Montgomery will see to you it that you make varsity. " Kevin said.

"You could be on varsity too Ryan but you wanted to spend all summer with honey milk 'snuggling'." Javier said hitting Kevin in the arm.

"Your just mad ' -Gonna–Tie–Me-Down' Cause you was lonely all summer after Sofia dropped your ass." Kevin said closing his locker.

"I thought we agreed not to … who is that?" Javier said looking pass Kevin. "Wow."

The girl was walking towards them. Her long brown curls bouncing ever so slightly as she walked Javier watched her closely studying her every move.

"Stop drooling Javier," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry what? " Javier said looking back at Kevin.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin said but he was too late Javier was already walking towards the girl. Javier walked up to her.

"HI let me help you with that." He said as he took her large backpack, "My name is Javier, you must be new here."

" Um –thank you I actually am new, Lanie Parish. I just moved here from St. Louis." Lanie said. Javier smiled and looked at her.

" Well its your lucky day, you've got the best guide in New York. " Javier smiled

"That's good to hear. Ok Mr. Guide can you show me where the chem lab is? "

Lanie said looking at her schedule.

" That'll be on the third floor at the end of the hall. Funny thing is that's my first period too, so lets go." Javier said wrapping his arm around her. Lanie went to protest but she was actually pretty confortable so the words never made it to her lips.

"What the heck is going on with Jav?" Castle said as he and Beckett walked up to Kevin.

"It's the new girl, he's under some type of spell." Ryan said shaking his head

"Oh I know her, she moved in two doors down from me over the weekend she's really cool. " Kate said.

"Well she's more than cool, she's hot." Castle said Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Typical." Kate said walking away Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"What? You were thinking it too honey milk." Castle said Kevin just shook his head and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow on time to class Mr. Esposito, has hell frozen over?" Dr. Sidney Perlmutter, the chemistry teacher said.

"Always a pleasure Perlmutter." Javier said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Does that young lady with you belong here or.. ?" Perlmutter started

" Yes she does, she's a new student. But you knew that already." Javier said smirking and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hmm you know what I do know? I know you now have detention, hope your smart mouth helps you there." Perlmutter reached over to his desk and took a red card off it and handed it Javier.

"Thanks." Javier put the card in his pocket and sat at his desk.

"Alright Ms.?" Perlmutter started

"Parish, Lanie Parish sir."

" Alright Ms. _Parish _well it seems you drew the short stick you'll be Mr. Esposito's lab partner." Perlmutter lower his voice "Let me know if he doesn't do any work, I'll slap an F down so quick."

"Perlmutter you wound me." Javier said grabbing his chest dramatically.

Lanie walked over and sat next to Javier.

" I don't think the teacher likes you." Lanie said as she pulled out her note book.

Javier smiled at her.

" No Perlmutter secretly loves me. He's just had a stick up his ass since I turned his face blue in the beginning of the year ." Javier shrugged

" How the hell did you turn his face blue?" Lanie said eyes wide.

"Chemistry gone totally wrong, did you know that adding sulfur nitrate where it doesn't belong can not only effect the pigment but also cause a chemical reaction and cause the mixture to explode? " Javier said .

"Hmm so you did it on purpose ?" Lanie said raising an eyebrow.

"No actually I had to write a 5000 word essay on why the explosion happened afterwards." Javier said, he leaned towards her before he spoke " I'm not a bad guy. Just misunderstood."

" I never said you were a bad guy."

Javier spent the rest of the class staring at , no studying her, by the time the bell rang he found out that she has bubbly hand writing , she scrunches her nose when she's trying to concentrate and her favorite color is most likely purple( due to her bag, nails and pen color). He never knew he could learn so much in chemistry.

"What's you next class?" Javier asked her after class

"Math with-" Lanie started

"Hi Javier " a girl said walking by.

"Hola Mariana." Javier said the he turned back to Lanie. "I'm sorry what where you saying ?"

" I was saying Ma-" then

"Heeey Jav" Another girl said flirtingly as she walked pass them

"Hi Julia." Javier said when he turned around Lanie was gone. "Shit."

When lunch came around he ran into Lanie again.

"Hey." He said when he ran up to her in the lunch line.

"Hello." She said going through the line trying to ignore him.

"What happened to you earlier?" Javier said.

"Nothing , you seemed busy so I went to class."

"What? No I wasn't busy I was just being polite."

" Yeah I saw." Lanie said as she pulled out money for lunch.

"Wait don't be like that, " Javier handed the cashier money before Lanie could.

"I didn't need you to pay for my lunch." Lanie said walking away, Javier ran up to her.

"It was apart of the first day tour package and you also get a complementary table to sit at come on." Javier ushered her through the cafeteria and to the table with him and his friends.

"Yo, you guys this is Lanie she's new here and she's smart and awesome so she's hanging with us now."

They looked up from their meals and smiled, then introduced themselves.

"Kevin Ryan, pleased to meet you."

"Jenny O'Mally, nice to meet you."

"Richard Castle, pleased to make your acquaintance. "

"We met already Kate ."

"Hey nice to meet you all. " Lanie said with a smile

" Well don't just stand there, have a seat." Castle said standing and pulling out a chair.

"Thank you Rick." She said as she sat down. Javier shot Castle a look.

"So how has your day been, so far?" Javier said sitting down across from Lanie.

His friends stared at him in awe.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do with Espo?" Castle said, Javier kicked him under the table.

"Oww!" Castle said.

"You ok Castle?" Kate said looking at him

"Yeah I'm fine just a Charlie horse." Castle said giving Javier the stink eye, Just then a girl walked up to them.

"Hey Javier." She said.

"Uh Hi Kay." Javier said rubbing the back of his neck. She sat on his lap and he jumped up making her fall.

"Uh um sorry I gotta go and uh study, yeah study bye." Javier's eyes flicked to Lanie then he ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Lanie said

"Like what?" Ryan said.

"Jumpy." Ryan and Castle looked at each other and laughed.

"The Javier WE know is anything but. The guy that just ran off who knows what's going on with him." Castle said.

"I know what's going on ." Ryan said.

"Care to share with the class" Beckett said.

" He's about to jump off the ledge with out a parachute." Ryan said then he popped a tater tot in his mouth.

" What?" Lanie and Beckett said at the same time .

"Don't worry about it just watch him though, he's about to change a whole lot."


	3. Chapter 3

" Alright watch this Kev, half court and nothing but net." Javier said basketball in hand.

" Yeah right what do you think you're Carmelo Anthony? "

"Stop hating and watch, wait get your phone out and record this so future generations can bathe in my glory too."

"Ok big shot , lets see it." Rick said whipping out his iPhone.

Javier went to half court set up for the shot. He dribbled the ball a bit and made the shot.

_Swish_

"Lucky shot."

"Man Demmings that is pure talent something you know nothing about." Javier said

"Jav you have all that mouth but did you forget that I beat you one on one yesterday?" Kate said walking up behind him.

Javier turned around to look at her.

"Girl bye I let you win." Javier flicked his eyes from Kate to Lanie who was walking up behind her.

"You let her win what?" Lanie said

"Nothing I beat him fair and square." Kate said

"Yeah he's just a douche bag who can't take getting beat." Demmings said

" You know what Demmings I am a douche bag that's why after I…"

Javier looked over at Lanie and bit his lip.

"After you what?" Demmings said.

Just then Coach Montgomery, blew his whistle.

"Alright girls on that side of the gym by the mats, to continue in your gymnastics unit with Coach Kay."

All the girls went by the mats and began stretching.

"And for you guys , today you will be climbing the rope." Coach Montgomery said.

There was a series of groans. Coach Montgomery blew his whistle again.

"Quit whining, Esposito come over here and show them how it's done."

Javier was to busy watching Lanie to hear the coach.

"ESPOSITO."

"Huh what?" Javier said turning around to the coach.

"The rope, come show them how it's done."

"Yes coach." Javier said.

Javier approached the rope and waited for Coach to tell him to go.

"You Ready?" Coach Montgomery said , Javier nodded "Go!"

Javier started quickly climbing the rope, when got to the top he rang the bell and quickly climbed back down.

"14.6 seconds. Good job Esposito, go get some water."

Esposito went over to the water fountain.

"Demmings 16.1 seconds."

Esposito looked over at the girls. They were doing back hand springs.

"Castle 15.7"

Esposito watched as Lanie step up to do hers.

"Ryan 16.9"

"It's not polite to stare."

Javier turned around to find Kay Capoochio looking at him with her arms folded across her chest.

" Uh. Hey Kay, I wasn't staring."

"Of course not you just find those mats are very interesting."

" I was just thinking." Javier said turning to walk away. Kay got in front of him.

"Come on Javier what's going on." Kay said rubbing his arm.

"Nothing's going on."

"Good because my parents are going out of town this weekend and I'll be so lonely by myself. "

"You should go over a friends house." Javier said starting to walk away.

"Wait, " Kay said grabbing his arm " you should come over and we could you know hang out and stuff."

Kay twirled her hair in between her fingers and bit her lip seductively.

"Naw, thanks though."

Javier walked back over and joined his class.

"I saw you over there with Kay." Rick said nudging Javier in the arm.

"Yeah what about it?" Javier said nonchalantly

"We saw her putting the moves on you." Kevin said

"I'm not worried about her." Javier said

"Really? You been tryna get after her for the longest and now you all of a sudden don't want her?" Demmings said

"What I can't change my mind?" Javier said

"The question is what or should I say who changed your mind." Rick said

" I don't have to explain my self to you guys." Javier said

Coach Montgomery blew his whistle.

"Since you guys have so much to say give me laps until the end of class. "

The boys groaned, Coach Montgomery blew his whistle again.

"GO!"

By the time the class was over the boys had ran 50 laps and were sweaty and out of breath. When Coach Montgomery had demisted them to the showers, all of them had already taken their shirts off and where dripping sweat.

The most of girls swooned over them Castle and Demmings gave them smiles and a wave. Javier walked over to Lanie before she entered the girl's locker room.

"Hey." He said still gasping for air.

"You okay?" She said

"Yeah I'm good. I came over here because we have a ton of work on the chemistry project so I need to give you my number and address."

"That's a lot of information to be giving someone that you just met. " Lanie said.

"Are you a serial killer?"

"No."

"Psychopath that will kidnap me and hold me in your basement?"

"No what the heck?"

"Alright then I trust you." Javier said looking into her eyes softly.

"After class." Lanie said then she went into the locker room.

After they changed Rick , Kevin and Javier met up with Kate and Lanie in the hall way.

"How about I walk you to your locker and give you my information." Javier said

"I was actually gonna walk with Kate." Lanie said

"I'm good I have to go by the newspaper office any way." Kate said with a smile " I'll met up with you later."

"Uh okay." Lanie said

"Lets go then."

Javier grabbed her back pack and carried it all the way to her locker for her.

"You know you didn't have to carry my stuff." Lanie said

"I know I wanted to."

"Well thanks."

"No problem Preciosa ."

"What'd you call me?' Lanie said turning to face him.

"Don't worry nothing bad."

"What does it mean?"

Javier smiled.

"Google it."

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Lanie just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey give me your phone." Javier said.

"For what?"

"So I can give you my number, duh. "

"Why?"

"The project."

"Oh yeah." Lanie unlocked her phone and handed it to him.

Javier put his number and address in her phone.

"Well as much as I don't want to leave I have to go I have football practice."

"'Bye Javier," she said.

"Bye Lanie." Javier said with a smile, then he turned and left.

_The next morning _

Javier rolled over in his bed. He walked out into his living room.

"Hey Ma, I forgot to tell you I have a friend coming over to .."

Javier stopped in the middle of his step, there in his living room was his mom and Lanie sitting there having tea.

"Oh Javier your up, " His mom said, "we've been waiting for you."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was having a nice conversation with Lanie here. Javier can you go put some clothes on please."

Lanie used her teacup to hide her laugh.

Javier looked down at his bare chest and boxers; red crept up on his cheeks.

"Uh I'll be back."

Javier went back into his room and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Javier, I have errands to run I'll be back in a few hours, I left money so you can order a pizza or something." Javier's mom said

"Alright Mom."

"Be good." His mom said giving him a look.

"Good bye Mom."

"Lock the door." Javier's Mom said as she left. Javier did as she said and locked the door, then he turned to Lanie.

"Come on," He said waving his hand "my books and stuff are in my room."

"Okay then." Lanie said trailing behind him.

Javier came to an abrupt stop in front of a door. He opened it and let Lanie walk in first.

"Well this is it." Javier said plopping down on his bed.

Lanie looked around Javier's room he had posters of cars and girls in bikinis lying on cars. On his dresser there were picture from when he was younger, one with an older woman who looked like his mom, one in a baseball uniform. There was also trophies and medals.

"Your room is so cliché" Lanie said

"Cliché, how? " Javier said laying back on his bed.

" The posters , the trophies and not mention the lingering smell of Axe body spray." Lanie said.

"I like cars and girls," Javier said shrugging his shoulders " and when you play as much sports as me you have to keep your room from smelling like feet and cheese."

"Yeah well lets get to work." Lanie said

Javier patted his bed.

"Have a seat."

Lanie looked at him the bed then back at Javier.

"Really?"

"What I don't bite, and we have work to do."

"You don't have a chair?"

"Nope. Relax I'm not tryna put the moves on you just tryna do some work."

" What if I was tryna out the moves on you?" Lanie said

" What did you say?"

"You heard me." She leaned in close to him; he looked up at her he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Javier!" Lanie said.

"I'm sorry what?" Javier said

"I was saying that we should do our project on different things affect the chemical balance of our brains."

" Uh yeah that seems cool."

"You okay?" Lanie said

"Yeah just fine."

They worked for some a long time before they decided to order food. Once the food came they just sat in his room and talked. Javier found out that Lanie's dad is doctor and she wanted to follow in his footsteps. Javier told her how his dad had left him and his mom and started a new family in Florida. They began to better understand each more than they thought they would.

"Okay so tell me the truth." Lanie said pointing her chop sticks at him.

"Okay." Javier said

"How many girls have you had in here prior to me?"

Javier sat up and looked her.

"None."

"Really I thought.."

"I know what you thought, its what everyone thinks. They think I'm some womanizing player when I'm not."

"You do flirt with a lot of girls though."

"I'm just polite. "

"I don't know what they see in you anyways."

Javier leaned forward towards her and gave her his most charming smile.

"It's the same thing you see in me but the difference is all of them, they just want me in there bed. You don't and I respect that."

"I'm not attracted to you." Lanie said rolling her eyes at him.

"Your such a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

Javier leaned in and kissed her. There bodies were tense at first then they melted together. Javier pulled away first he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine."

"No I over stepped my bounds."

"Shut up , " Lanie said " It was kinda nice."

Javier smiled , "I thought you weren't attracted to me?"

"Shut up." Lanie said hitting him.

" You know what?"

"What? "

"You're my new best friend."

"What about Kevin?"

" My girl best friend."

"Was that kiss initiation or something?"

"No, I've jus been meaning to do that." Javier smiled


	4. Author's Note

**AN: I'm Sorry you guys.. The site cut off names in Chapter 4. I'm not sure why but as soon as i can find a way around the glitch I'll repost the chapter. Thanks for understanding you guys. **

**Love Ya, Z **


End file.
